stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Mehen
Known in ancient Egypt as the serpent God protector of the sun God Ra and his journey into the afterlife, Mehen is a goa'uld brother of General Ma'ahes and his right arm for millennia. History Created thousands of years ago by one of the queens of Ra, Mehen is part of the so-called "''The four''", four goa'uld brothers created by order of the Supreme System Lord Ra, to recover the immense lost territory of the first emperor Apep. Together with the brothers Ma'ahes, Baast and Serket, he was responsible for the creation of the vast empire of the same Ra, being rewarded when the latter came to Earth following the defeat suffered by the Asgard, allowed Mehen himself to take advantage of the new human race as a guest. Unlike his brothers who wanted power, Mehen took as a guest a young Middle Eastern boy and very few people as his servants and personal guards. This gesture was intended as an offense to the generosity of Ra himself and Mehen was banished from Earth, taking refuge with Ra's brother and adversary, the System Lord Apophis. From this he obtained not only an army in his service, but the control of a small interstellar domain. Protected precisely by Apophis, Mehen was responsible for training the Serpent Guards on behalf of the System Lord and at the same time, defending the boundaries of his protector's vast interstellar domain, from attacks by many other goa'uld enemies to Apophis. During one of these clashes, Mehen personally killed the first of the "four". The unexpected fall of Baast, allowed Mehen to reclaim the planets of his brother whom he killed as tradition and the goa'uld law wanted. After taking control of the planet Uraneus, Mehen was forced to fight again against the remaining two brothers, Ma'ahes and Serket. But when the latter was assassinated by Ma'ahes by treachery, Mehen sought an agreement with his brother to end the hostilities. The agreement between the two goa'uld however caused the exile of Ma'ahes from the court of Ra and a possible military escalation. Fortunately, the attentions of Ra at that time were aimed at quelling a series of rebellions by some of his most important underlords, allowing the two brothers to reunite their possessions in a single domain. In the following years however there were numerous skirmishes on the border with the forces of Ra, at least until suddenly the Supreme System Lord was killed in the orbit of the planet Abydos by the Tau'ri. The latter caused numerous uprisings in the following years with their explorations. The only contact between the Tau'rì and Mehen himself came when the first attempted to explore the planet Uraneus, being rejected by the defensive system. a subsequent attempt by his brother Ma'ahes ended with his death, leaving Mehen the master of the entire domain and both armies. But the fall of Apophis also had negative repercussions. In the aftermath of the fall of Apophis, a massive invasion by Ares' forces, they conquered Mehen's entire domain and forced him to escape. Stargate Renaissance Silent for over seventy years, survived the war fought against Ares, Mehen emerged at the head of a powerful army of Serpents Guards with the aim of regaining his lost possessions. Conscious of not having enough forces to put in place, Mehen attempted an alliance with the traditional High System Lords adversaries to the same Atlas, to which the planets now belonged. The clandestine meeting took place between misdirections at the Amun Station, long since abandoned by Anubis. The High System Lords Atum and Khnum saw the emergence of Mehen, the opportunity to destabilize the empire of the Titan Atlas and supported it by providing support at first and welcoming Mehen's forces on two of their planets. For over two years, Mehen prepared the attack on the planets Xibalba, Aeon and Aurellia, aware of having to conquer them with few losses as surely Atlas's armies would not have been slow to recover the lost planets. At the appropriate moment, the Khnum and Atlas fleets attracted the attention of the Titan forces, subtracting defenses against the three planets considered marginal. At that moment Mehen's ha'taks attacked the three planets, conquering them, not without difficulty, especially the planet Aeona, where on the surface most of Mehen's army was torn to pieces. Once the three planets were conquered, the goa'uld re-emerged openly declaring himself System Lord with the public support of Atum and Khnum. This gesture led to a wider war in which the High System Lords Atlas, Khnum and Atum participated. After almost a year of fighting in which the various goa'uld spent huge fortunes trying to win over the enemy, a truce was reached. The High System Lords gathered at the Hasara Space Station but during the summits the disagreements led to a gunfight. After retreating into their respective domains, the conflict entered a cold war phase while System Lord's enemies including the Tau'rì managed to reach the technological level sufficient to fight and win the goa'uld armies. After almost a decade of cold war in which every conquest became ephemeral, the High System Lord's gathered together to stop hostilities and regain control of the galaxy. Recognized as System Lord, he became one of the main antagonists despite the small size of his armed forces. Personality Excels at close-quarter fighting and infantry tactics. While favoring heavy infantry, as is shown by his Serpent Guards. He has a strong "moral" compass that is centered around how an honorable warrior should act--be it on the battlefield or with a stranger. This, coupled with his quick temper and direct nature, leads him to many battles his siblings would often avoid. That is not to say he desires battle, but rather he views conflict as inevitable and as such prefers to get past greivances quickly instead of letting them fester. Category:Goa'uld Category:Warlords Category:System Lords